balarumefandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunters
The Hunters are a small nomadic group based in The Bridge. They specialize in contractual monster hunting. Their agents wander the world of Balarume, with The Hunter's Lodge serving as a home base for all in the organization. The chief goal of The Hunters is profit by most means, but all contracts must abide by a code that each individual Hunter must swear to abide by. Ranks Hunter The Hunters make up the majority of the organization, and complete the day to day work. Each Hunter is responsible for acquiring, completing and receiving all payments for their contracts, with a portion going towards the organization for upkeep and membership privileges. A Hunter must be and Underling for an indefinite period of time until fully initiated as a Hunter. Usually a Hunter will specialize in one fighting style or weapon. Generally, the most popular weapon within the guild is that of the bow. Dexterity, quick wits and extensive preparation is prized over brute strength. Each Hunter must pay a lump sum to the organization to remain a member. If a member, they receive a small medallion bearing the coat of arms of The Hunters, notifications of any high profile contracts that rear their head, and the credibility that comes with association with The Hunters. Councilarry A Councilarry is usually a Hunter that hunted for the majority of their life but despite their slowing reflexes wants to help contribute to the over all organization. These men and women, usually rugged by their decades of monster hunting experience tend to be the best that The Hunters have to offer. They spend their time cared for in The Hunter's Lodge in The Bridge, and make up the Council. Although weakened by age, any Councillary can likely still hold their own in a fight. The Council Each Councillary makes up part of The Council, a democratic governing body of the organization that makes any important decision that effects the members of The Hunters. This includes, but is not limited to, high profile contracts that require more than a single Hunter, changes to the Code, appointment of Underlings to established Hunters, designation of organizational funds where they deem appropriate and the punishment of those Hunters or Underlings who would break the code. They meet once a month, but generally take a hands off approach to the day to day running of the organization. Underling One cannot simply become a Hunter. Before that, each hopeful Hunter must endure an indefinite process where they become an Underling, a companion to an experienced Hunter. The Hunter chooses how much of the final pay from the contract goes to The Underling, and they are under no obligation to protect their Underling. In return, an Underling learns from experience and watching their designated Hunter. As such, dynastic movements take hold as a single Hunter takes multiple Underlings over the course of their life, creating schools of hunting and thought that influence the organization as a whole many years down the line. A Hunter must take an Underling if assigned, but many do it willingly, if not for the extra power, then for the influence it can give them in the organization later in life. The Code Long ago when The Hunters were first formed, a Code was developed to guide each Hunter in their contracts. The Code provides moral guidance to each Hunter and legal protection in a court of law. If a Hunter knowingly breaks the code, they must submit themselves to a disciplinary hearing at The Lodge, wherein the Council depending on the extent of the crime, can revoke their membership, or turn them into the law of the land. The Code changes as the years go on, reflecting social, political, economic and religious considerations as they affect society at large. 1. A Hunter must only hunt a creature if it is harmful. If not, a Hunter may still take the contract, but only use non-lethal methods to complete the stipulations of the contract. 2. A Hunter must pay a lump sum yearly to The Lodge to maintain the membership of the organization. Payment plans can be organized if the individual Hunter is considered valuable enough to stay with the organization. 3. A Hunter, in the role of a Hunter, must not use this position to influence the political landscape of Balarume. As an individual they are free to do as they wish, but if a contract has clear political motivations, then they cannot take it as a member of The Hunters. 4. A Hunter must record their exact income and the contracts they have completed. Usually, the head of the creature hunted is used as proof of completion of any contract. If records are falsified, disciplinary procedures will take place. 5. A Hunter may not kill any man, woman or child. The Hunters are not assassins, nor will they ever be. Any Hunter who uses their skills for malicious deeds may be revoked from the organization immediately and turned in to the nearest authority. 6. When accepting a contract, a Hunter must identify themselves as a member of The Hunters. 7. When an Underling is assigned to any Hunter, the Hunter must take them under their wing. However, the Underling should be self reliant, and although it is encouraged to look after The Underling, it is not mandatory. 8. If an Underling forsakes any of the above conditions, they will be immediately expelled from The Hunters, with further disciplinary procedures if required. 9. After a period of 5 years under a single Hunter, an Underling may apply to become a fully fledged Hunter. The Council are obligated to hold court and determine whether the Underling is ready to be a Hunter. If rejected, the Underling may reapply an additional year after denial. If accepted, they may travel with their designated Hunter if both parties are willing, or they may now represent The Hunters wherever they go. 10. All creatures hunted must be done so with appropriate force. Monsters and creatures act according to their nature. Do not let any one creature suffer more than they must. 11. If it is possible to complete the stipulations of a contract non-lethally, these measures should be considered and executed if possible before the use of lethal force. 12. A Hunter may take any other profession as a member with the exception of political office. 13. After an extended period of time, a Hunter may apply to become a Councillary and live out the rest of their days in The Lodge. The Council are obligated to hold court and decide on the case. Once a Hunter becomes a Councillary, they no longer have to pay a membership fee. 14. All members of The Council are equal in their influence. No economic, social, religious or political factors may be evoked in the democratic process to malicious sway the course of a decision. 15. Any Councillary may revert their position to that of a Hunter any time they choose. 16. The division and designation of funds is decided by the whole Council. Any fraudulent activities will be punished heavily. 17. No Hunter is obligated to take any contract. 18. A Hunter must always abide first by the laws of the land in which they hunt, then the contractual obligations. If certain creatures are illegal to hunt then they must refuse any contract offered to them that targets that creature.. Assets The Lodge The headquarters of the entire organization, The Lodge, an old residential building built long ago near the docks of The Bridge serves as council house, residence for any Councillary who wishes to use it and safehouse for any Hunter who needs it. The Lodge contains an expansive armory, rarely used beyond the occasional training exercise. A long dining table hosts a yearly feast wherein all Underlings, Hunters and Councillarys are invited to tell tales of the past year of Hunting. Invites are also made out to all who created contracts over the past years, whether they be the highest royalty or lowliest farmer. Safehouses Throughout the world of Balarume, there are small safehouses hidden away in the wilds for Hunters who need to lay low, or require rest. A general policy of good will is employed. Whatever supplies you take once residing in a safehouse should be replaced within the following months where possible. Although not obligatory, most Hunters look poorly upon those who don't replace what they took. The Safehouses take the form of small huts, caves, coves, hideaways, dugouts, burrows, bunkers and shelters. If a Hunter constructs a safehouse for himself, he/she must register it with The Hunters the next time they are in The Lodge. The Armory Although not expansive, the Armory makes up for its lack of size with the quality of its weapons. Usually, when a Hunter becomes a Councillary, they will donate their weapons to the communal armory. The armory has become a treasure trove of well crafted, sometime magical, weapons and armor. If a Hunter wishes to take a weapon from the armory that belonged to a Councillary, he must ask permission. Generally, a Councillary will be happy to let them have it as a way of maintaining their legacy. The Shade Despite the generally respected nature of The Hunters around Balarume, whispers tell of a small sub section within the organization known as The Shade. This conspiratorial group, perhaps made up of Hunters, Underlings and Councillarys alike, are willing to compromise on the Code, and will gladly take contracts that involve assassinations. They are not to be crossed, and those who have heard the whispers of The Shade know just as well that if they don't receive full payment, promptly, then they too might find themselves on the end of a well sharpened blade.